


Graduation Gift

by UniversalMasquerade



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalMasquerade/pseuds/UniversalMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((This might be a little ooc, I don't know - I've never written anything in relation to romance before, so bare with me.)) </p>
<p>Ian's a high school graduate. While writing thank you letters for everyone who gave him gifts at his graduation party, he realized Mickey didn't get him anything. So he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Gift

Ian endured 1 month of his depressive episode, dozens of force-fed meals, 1 suicide attempt, 1 hospitalization, and 3 different kinds of medications that he didn't even know his family (Mickey included) could afford. He found out later that Mandy pitched in, along with Kev and Vee. Though it took him a little while to get adjusted to the medicine, it was well worth it in the end. He began to perk up - and not in the 'I'm on top of the world' sort of way, either. He still walked the slippery slope that was his disorder, yet he found himself stable enough to attend school again - after the persistence of Fiona made him cave in. He missed a semester, and he had to see his new therapist once a week after his last class, but with his loved ones' support, he managed. Soon enough, he found himself standing on a stage with a diploma in his hand. Things were looking brighter.

 

_

 

The day after Ian's graduation party, Fiona placed a stack of papers in front of him along with a pile of cards that said 'Congrats!' He swallowed a bite of his pancakes and stared. Mickey, who was sitting beside him, read his expression and smirked. _Loathing_.

"Alright, high school graduate, start writin.' Fiona chimed. "Gotta let people know you're thankful, or they'll think every Gallagher is an ungrateful freeloader."

Ian sighed and nodded. He didn't care for the process of it, but he did want people to know how much he appreciated their support in the last few months. No words, he felt, would be able to fully explain the extent of his gratitude. Fiona handed him a pen, and just as Ian grabbed it, the back door opened. Revealing Frank, barely sober. Naturally. There was no way he could pass up on a chance to score Ian's graduation money.

"Nope. Not gonna happen, Frank!" Fiona shoved him out the door, slammed it in his face before he could get a word in, and bolted it.

"He'll find another way in." Ian said.

" _No_ , he won't. Not _today!_ " Fiona rushed into the other room while Ian wondered what was particularly special about 'today.' He could hear her lock the front door, then ventured upstairs, probably trying to lock every entry way she could manage. Ian laughed under his breath and began to write - first to Kev. As he did so, he noticed that the house was oddly quiet for a Saturday morning at the Gallaghers. Yevgeny made typical baby racket in the high chair, Liam kept repeating 'baby' 'baby' as he tried to give Yev his bottle. Debbie screeched in protest as Carl beat her high score. Lip was sleeping in upstairs. It all was an equivalent of pure silence compared to the rowdy resonance he was used to. Aside from tapping his fingers rapidly no the table, Mickey contributed nothing to the noise, not saying more than a couple words since they got out of bed. The whole thing was almost distracting, but Ian continued to write 'thank you' after 'thank you.' Flipping through the cards, it suddenly occurred to him that Mickey hadn't given him one. 

It didn't really surprise him any, and he didn't expect Mickey to give him one. It just wasn't his style, and besides, the night before he had his _own_ way ofcongratulating Ian. God, his body was _still_ exhausted.. 

An hour and a half later, he was finished. His hand hurt like hell. 

"Um," Ian turned to Mickey, shocked by the sound of his voice. "Did you take your meds?" 

"Yeah," he replied. "Why?" 

"Just wonderin' is all." 

"..Okay." 

Silence. 

Mickey kept biting his lip, if not that, touched it with his fingers. Something was up. 

"Mick." 

"Huh?" He was fidgeting a little. Ian was sure that nobody else would have noticed, but Ian knew Mickey enough by this point that he could tell when something was bothering him. Right then, he was clearly  _very_ flustered. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," he said too quickly. "Jesus, are ya gonna start using psychology shit on me? Read into everything?" 

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Mick." 

"What? God, I'm  _fine._ " 

"Bullshit. You can tell me." Ian really thought they were past this sort of thing, where they kept secrets. From what he's learned, bottling things up makes things a hell of a lot worse. He didn't want that for Mickey, he bottled up enough. 

"I just - can we talk about it later?" Mickey kept messing with the pocket of his jeans. 

"What's in your pocket?" Ian asked. 

"Cigarettes, douchebag." 

"Mick - " 

"Hello Gallaghers and Milkoviches!" Kev shouted from the living room. Both of them were startled, but Mickey practically jumped to the ceiling. Always on his guard. 

"How the fuck did you get in!?" Fiona exclaimed from the staircase. 

"Spare key." Vee responded. "Yo Fi, did you know Frank's trying to climb to Lip's bedroom window?" 

"Ugh,  _fuck him!_ " Fiona ran back upstairs. 

When Ian turned back to his boyfriend, he was raking his hand through his hair. He was stressed the fuck out. 

"I thought Kev was supposed to work today.." Ian muttered. "Come to think of it, shouldn't you be too?" 

Mickey couldn't look at the Gallagher, he just kept biting his lip, his nerves getting worse by the moment. Ian reached for Mickey's hand and entangled their fingers together in an attempt to calm him down from whatever his problem was. Mickey didn't pull away, gripping tightly in fact, but eye contact still wasn't established between the two. A sudden scream bellowed from upstairs, and they could hear the  _thump thump thump_ of both Fiona and Lip dragging their father to the first floor, and then back outside like a dog that pissed on the floor. The door was locked again. 

"Jesus  _fuck,_ can I get any sleep without my fuckin' dad falling on top of me while I sleep?! ..Hey," Lip looked into the kitchen. "..Did he do it yet?" 

Ian had no clue what he was talking about, but apparently Mickey did. "Shut the fuck up!" 

"Well get a move on, then, Milkovich! Gang's all here!" A chorus consisting of Fiona, Debbie, and Vee all told Lip to _shut up_. Ian was really staring at Mickey now, confused as hell. Who was supposed to do what? Why didn't he know what was going on? Ian got to his feet to see who was all in the living room. Somehow when he wasn't paying attention, Mandy, Sheila, Sammi, and Chucky managed to make their way into their house. All were glaring back at him, then their eyes moved to something behind him. Ian spun around. 

The first thing he saw was a black box held out just a couple inches from him. Mickey was looking at him now,  _hell,_ was he looking at him.. 

"If I can come out in front of an entire fuckin' bar and my  _dad_ I sure as hell can do this." He began, his breathing was more even now. "I ain't too good at this kind of stuff, but, uh, just want you to know, uh - " 

"..Mickey.. oh my God.. are you.." 

"Yes, asshole, now let me finish." 

Ian kept quiet, so surprised that he couldn't even smile. 

"I love you, Ian. I want you to know that, to remember it. You _should_ fucking know it by now, but whatever. I figured like, it's not just a piece of paper to you and I wanna show you that if you're game, I'm game.. You're it for me. I've been through hell and back with you and nothing's going to change what I feel." 

Ian just stood there, completely taken away. Mickey just told him, and in front of dozens of others, that he  _loved_ him. ..Mickey Milkovich wants to marry him. But..

"You're already married, Mick." 

"..Actually, I'm not." Mickey raked his hand through his hair again. 

"What?" 

"Svetlana and I got a divorce. Got all of that shit started on your first day of school. We've been divorced for a month now." 

_Oh my god. This was real._

The house went silent again, until - 

"Well?" Mandy was the one to break it. "What's your answer, Ian?" 

"Oh! Yes, duh!" 

He lunged at his 'fiancé,' nearly knocking him off his feet in the process. As they kissed, everyone in the living room burst into a fit of noise, but neither of the boys were paying attention. They were too caught up into each other. Ian muttered 'yes' over and over again against Mickey's lips, and the other cupped Ian's face with his hands, pulling him as close as possible. They didn't know how long they remained that way before the rest of the gang came swarming in to congratulate them, but it wasn't neatly long enough. 

"Hey!" A voice shouted. "Congratulations!" 

Frank smiled widely, shoving through everyone to get to Ian. He tried hugging him, but he and Mickey both shoved him away. 

"Get out Frank!" Everyone shouted. It didn't take long for the lot of them to get Frank Gallagher out the door again. 

"He wanted Ian's money," Fiona explained when Kev gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Mickey said. "I hid it at my house." 

Usually if a Milkovich took their money, Fiona would be pissed. This time was different. 

"You're learning the Gallagher ways," she grinned.

Later that night, after a crazy afternoon and an evening spent fucking in Terry's old bed, they were lying in Mickey's room. Ian gazed at his ring, and then at the new band Mickey was wearing. He was in total bliss and had a shitload of questions.

"How could you afford the rings?" He asked.

"Sold mine, and used some money I had saved."

"Who helped you pick it out?" 

"Fiona." Mickey and Fiona had become closer through their love for Ian, and their mission to get him to better health. 

"..How'd everyone know?"

"I told Fiona when was gonna ask, Fiona told Veronica, and Veronica told  _everyone."_ Ian laughed and held Mickey's hand. He laid on his side so he could face him. 

"God, I love you Mick." Ian kissed Mickey gently. 

"Love you too, tough guy." He murmured back. 


End file.
